1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, and a processing method in the image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional color-image processing apparatuses, such as digital color copiers and the like, an image signal obtained by reading an image with a reading unit is electrically processed and decomposed into magenta (M), cyan (C), yellow (Y) and black (BK) components, which are transmitted to a printer unit. One of the M, C, Y and BK components is transmitted to the printer unit at one reading operation (original-scanning). Hence, one printout is completed by four original-scanning operations.
M, C, Y and BK electrostatic latent images are formed on a photosensitive drum at respective original-scanning operations, and each of the electrostatic latent images is developed using a toner corresponding thereto. Four, i.e., M, C, Y and BK, toner images developed on the photosensitive drum are transferred onto a copy sheet by winding the sheet around a transfer drum and rotating the transfer drum four times. That is, one printout is obtained by four rotations of the transfer drum.
The transfer drum has a size to allow to wind a maximum-size copy sheet (for example, an A3-size sheet) therearound. Two sheets having a size half the maximum size (for example, A4-size sheets) can be wound around the transfer drum. Hence, when obtaining a plurality of copies from one original using such sheets, two such sheets are wound around the transfer drum. That is, two copies can be obtained by four rotations of the transfer drum, so that productivity is increased. For example, when obtaining a plurality of copies from one original using A4- or B5-size copy sheets, two copies can be obtained by winding two such copy sheets around the transfer drum and performing four rotations of the transfer drum.
However, when obtaining copies of a plurality of originals, since the image reading speed cannot follow the speed of the recording operation including development of images on the photosensitive drum and transfer of the developed images onto a copy sheet, the image of each of the originals is read while winding only one copy sheet around the transfer drum. Accordingly, the rotation time of the transfer drum for a region where a copy sheet is not wound (corresponding to one A4-size original) is a wasteful time which is not used for a copying operation, resulting in an increase in the copying process time.
It is an object of the present invention to solve the above-described problems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus and method which can realize efficient reading of an image and thereby to realize high-speed image formation.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an image processing apparatus and a processing method in the image processing apparatus having new functions.
According to one aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an image processing apparatus for forming a color image on a recording medium. The apparatus includes an optical unit for scanning and exposing an original, moving means for causing the optical unit to perform reciprocating scanning, image reading means for reading a reflected image obtained by scanning and exposing the original, conversion means for converting read image data into a digital signal, storage means for storing converted digital image data, control means for performing control so that a scanning start position of the optical unit is set at a division portion between two originals on an original-mount, that an operation of reading one of the originals by the image reading means based on the scanning start portion is performed during a forward movement of the optical unit, and that an operation of reading the other original by the image reading means is performed during a backward movement of the optical unit, and reading means for reading image data read in the backward movement in a sequence reverse to a sequence to write the image data in the storage means.
According to another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to an image processing apparatus including reading means for scanning a first original and a second original simultaneously disposed on an original-mount by relative movement of an illuminating unit with respect to the first original and the second original, bearing means for simultaneously bearing a first image corresponding to the first original and a second image corresponding to the second original read by the reading means, and forming means for forming an image corresponding to the first image and an image corresponding to the second image on a first recording medium and a second recording medium, respectively. The bearing means bears the image corresponding to the first original during a reading operation of the reading means at a forward movement with respect to the original-mount, and bears the image corresponding to the second original during a reading operation of the reading means at a backward movement with respect to the original-mount.
According to still another aspect, the present invention which achieves these objectives relates to a processing method in an image processing apparatus. The method includes the steps of scanning a first original and a second original simultaneously disposed on an original-mount by relative movement of an illuminating unit with respect to the first original and the second original, bearing an image corresponding to the first original at forward scanning with respect to the original-mount, bearing an image corresponding to the second original at backward scanning with respect to the original-mount, and forming an image corresponding to the first image and an image corresponding to the second image on a first recording medium and a second recording medium, respectively.
The foregoing and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.